This invention relates to a motorcycle mounted with a V shaped engine and more particularly to an improved exhaust arrangement for a motorcycle with an engine having a rearwardly directed exhaust port.
In many types of motorcycles, an engine is employed that has a rearwardly directed exhaust port. For example, motorcycles having V type engines with the crankshaft mounted transversely to the longitudinal direction of the motorcycle normally have at least the exhaust ports of the rear bank of cylinders extending in a rearward direction. It is a common practice in motorcycle construction to employ a rear wheel suspension in which the rear wheel is suspended for pivotal movement by means of a pair of trailing arms, one at each side of the motorcycle. The forward pivot point of the trailing arms is disposed closely adjacent the rear of the engine so as to maintain a relatively short wheel base for the motorcycle. In some applications, therefore, it is necessary to route the exhaust pipe from the rearwardly facing exhaust port downwardly through the area of the rear of the pivot axis of the trailing arms and forwardly of the rear wheel. In order to permit sufficient clearance for suspension travel, this exhaust pipe routing has necessitated a longer than desired wheel base for the motorcycle. In addition, when the motorcycle is serviced and the rear wheel and rear wheel suspension is removed, it has been necessary to remove the exhaust pipe with arrangements of this type. Alternatively, the pivot axis for the rear trailing arms may be moved rearwardly sufficiently so that the exhaust pipe may pass downwardly between the engine and the forwardmost portion of the pivot axis. Of course, this arrangement may unnecessarily lengthen the wheel base of the motorcycle.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement of the exhaust and rear suspension systems of a motorcycle having an engine with a rearwardly directed exhaust port.
It is another object of this invention to provide a motorcycle construction that permits a compact arrangement and yet which facilitates servicing.